


Come On Down to Gravity Falls

by Rarae



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is briefly in there, Gen, Poetry, Starts out all cheerful, a ringmaster or infomercial, and almost sounding like either, ends on a vaguely threatening note, i'll edit this later, poem, the twins are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why YOU should take your vacation in the quaint little town of Gravity Falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Down to Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. (I'll edit this later. I just really felt like posting it now.)

Welcome one, welcome all!  
Welcome to the town of Gravity Falls!  
Now folks it's no mystery  
What you've come here to see  
Yes! It's the Mystery Shack!  
(Run by the town's resident hack)  
With plenty of twins running around  
Plus some strange hissing sound  
There's never a dull moment in the falls,  
Especially with those (creepy) living dolls.  
In the forest in sure you'll find  
Something more than you had in mind.  
Perhaps you imagined a fir or a fossil Jurassic  
But what you'll get is even more fantastic!  
A couple of gnomes will always show  
And of course there's that one talking crow.  
Maybe you'll even see the multibear!  
That'll sure get you a good scare.  
And then there are the wax figurines  
Always skulking about behind the scenes.  
And if you happen to find a book to decipher...  
Well, that just might get you a visit from Bill Cipher.  
So come and don't be afraid,  
Just because some folks won't stay in their grave.

Come on down to our sweet little town.  
I'm sure you'll be alright.


End file.
